Mienai, Kikoenai Boku wa made Kimi ni Aete
by Malconette Tara
Summary: apa pandanganmu terhadap hidup?/ Angst Happy End/ Warning! Harm-self! sisanya baca ndiri dah! :p


_Once upon a time..._

**Di suatu waktu...**

_There was a boy who like to harm himself..._

**Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang suka melukai dirinya sendiri...**

_And a boy who decided to leave royality..._

**Dan seorang anak laki-laki yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kemewahan...**

_When God choosed them to meet each other..._

**Ketika Tuhan memilih mereka untuk saling bertemu...**

_The Angel was confused, realizes that it gonna be a big messy. They had big different attitude, eh?_

**Sang Malaikat bingung, menyadari jika ini akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Mereka punya sikap yang berbeda kan?**

_With mocked laugh, The Creature said ..._

**Dengan tawa terbahak, Sang Pencipta berkata...**

"_Let's see what happen next. It would be interesting. You didn't know how human use their heart to care about others."_

"**Ayo lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Pasti menarik. Kau tak tahu bagaimana manusia memakai hatinya untuk peduli dengan yang lainnya."**

**Warning: 16+, harm-self, alur cepat, BL dan...**

**Dedicated to you,**

**Pasti akan ada orang yang menangis untukmu ketika kau mati nanti.**

**Pasti akan ada orang yang akan memanggil namamu ketika kau pergi nanti.**

**Pasti akan ada orang yang berharap kau kembali ketika kau tiada nanti.**

Angin kembali membuat rambutnya berantakan. Dia tidak peduli. Dirapatkannya syal merah marun yang terlilit di leher. Afeksi yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan, memang. Tenma bertanya pada dirinya, kembali menghujani dirinya dengan pertanyaan ambigu.

Kenapa? Kenapa?

Telapak kakinya disapa oleh dinginnya pembatas jembatan. Kedua tangan itu direntangankan. Seakan menantang angin untuk menembus syal, berupaya menyentuh leher putihnya. Sang angin menang. Syal berajutkan untaian benang wol itu terlepas darinya. Terbang melewati Tenma.

Kore wa yume janai...

Tenma menunduk. Ditatapnya bekuan air di bawah sana. Bayangannya tidak terbentuk jelas, bahkan tidak ada. Tenma menyisingkan sleevesnya. Tersenyum pahit.

Harm-self yang menyenangkan. Ukiran-ukiran manis. Tenma paling suka sayatan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Itu hasil seni yang sangat indah. Tapi, lebih indah lagi jika cairan berwarna merah kekentalan miliknya menyebar luas di bekuan air itu.

"Kalau aku bertemu ayah dan ibu di neraka, bagaimana ya?" kikiknya sendiri dalam musim salju. Perlahan, ia menutup mata. "Aku hanya menyampah di dunia ini."

Sebuah dorongan dari kakinya. Tubuhnya melayang bebas. Melupakan hal-hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan fana dan berusaha menuju keabadian. Mengucap kata 'halo' pada ratusan, ribuan, jutaan orang yang berbuat sama seperti dirinya. Menyentuh malaikat yang mungkin menggertaknya balik, membersihkan sayap putih itu dari tangan-tangan dosa seperti Tenma.

Dan itu tak pernah terjadi seperti yang Tenma harapkan, ketika ada sepasang tangan yang mengajarinya tentang kehangatan dunia.

**Kikoenai, Mienai, boku wa made kimi ni aete**

**I Didn't hear that, I didn't see that, until I meet you**

**Malconette Tara**

**T+**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**xxx**

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. Ini sudah berapa kali? Harus kukemanakan semua perkakas-perkakas ini, agar jauh dari tangan bocah itu?

"Tenma, sudah kubilang, kalau kau ingin merasa melukai dirimu lagi –"

"Hubungi aku dan jangan menyentuh apapun. " sambung Tenma yang memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa –"

"Karena itu menyenangkan" potong Tenma, menatap pemuda raven biru dengan tatapan kosong, tatapan mati, seolah ia sengaja dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk dijadikan budak dunia.

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah memotong pembicaraanku, bocah." Sengit Kyousuke, berusaha menahan segala amarah di dada. Menatap dingin 'bocah' yang ia maksudkan.

"Lagipula, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk –"

"Itu bukan kehendakku, bodoh. " kali ini giliran Kyousuke yang memotong perkataan Tenma.

" Kalau sudah tahu begitu, kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku. Kau kan bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau hanya perlu meninggalkanku. Selesai, dan aku tak perlu bersusah payah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' untukmu. " balas Tenma sengit pula.

Kyousuke menarik nafas. Dia memang sempat berkata 'bocah' pada Tenma, tapi mana ada bocah yang mampu membuat lidah dan otak mati rasa? Ini teritorialnya, kenapa dia tak bisa memberontak?

Seperti saat itu, saraf macam apa yang memberinya perintah untuk menyelamatkan surai coklat itu? Hanya dengan petunjuk syal merah dan dia mencegah shinigami untuk menebas nyawa seorang pemuda sebaya dirinya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Kyousuke mengangkat tangan ke udara. "Yang jelas jangan melakukan itu lagi atau kau mau aku 'memaksamu' hm?" Tenma hanya beriya-ria.

Kyousuke tak yakin. Dia pasti akan mengulanginya, menyayat kulit tannya sendiri, dengan tatapan kosong, lagi. Anak misterius yang ia selamatkan dari Inazuma Bridge. Tenma hanya bercerita sedikit tentang dirinya.

Namaku Matsukaze Tenma, umur 15 tahun. Dan aku sendirian di dunia ini. Hanya itu.

Pemuda raven biru itu, sadar tidak sadar, menarik Tenma untuk tinggal di bersamanya. Kyousuke tak pernah menanyakan tentang rumah, sekolah, ada apa dengan keluarga, atau hal lainnya pada Tenma. Sekali, siswa Raimon itu bertanya tentang orang tua, berakhir dengan si tanduk domba makin 'menggila' melakukan harm-self, nyaris menusukkan gunting ke mata sapphirenya.

1 pelajaran cukup membuat Tsurugi muda mengerti.

Hari ini, Kyousuke memutuskan untuk absen sekolah dan menemani Tenma seharian di apartemennya. Tentu saja,berupaya menjauhkan si bocah dari benda yang dapat melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Kyou..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Aku kan tidak memintamu."

"Kenapa?" Kyousuke mengulang kata kedua Tenma.

Kyousuke merapatkan selimut yang melingkupinya dan Tenma. Menatap miliaran partikel salju jatuh bebas dari balik kaca bening. Tenma bersandar pada lengan Kyousuke. Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri tidak sadar." Kyousuke menjawab, Tenma menutup mata.

"Begitu."

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ingin bunuh diri?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tubuhku bergerak begitu saja. Mungkin, Tuhan muak padaku."

"Mana-orangtuamu?" Kali ini, Kyousuke bertanya dengan hatinya, bukan dengan akal maupun logika.

"Mati. Kubunuh."

1 fakta lagi yang membuat Kyousuke bungkam.

**Xxx**

**27 Desember 2013**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyousuke mengajak Tenma untuk berjalan-jalan. Sekedar menyegarkan pikiran. Pemuda raven kebiruan itu meminjamkan palto untuk si surai coklat, punya kakaknya. Tenma hanya menatap lurus ke arah jalan, tiada dialog. Hanya langkah terseret yang memecah keheningan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"  
"Hanya sedikit." Hanya dengan jawaban itu saja, Kyousuke lega.

Kyousuke menyuruhnya untuk duduk, beristirahat sebentar di bangku taman. Mengamati anak kecil yang dengan riangnya bermain ayunan. Tenma mengayunkan kakiknya, mengikuti irama ayunan yang dimainkan gadis kecil di depannya. Kyousuke melipat tangan di dada. Benar-benar bocah, pikirnya.

Tenma menaikkan kakinya ke bangku taman. Meringkuk, ingin mendapat kehangatan lebih. Seingatnya dia tak pernah meminta kehangatan. Ia hanya ingin diperhatikan, hanya itu, tak lebih.

Sesedih inikah kehidupanku? Batinnya pilu.

"Aku hanya sampah di sini..."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" rupanya, Kyousuke mendengar bisikan kata yang keluar dari bibir Tenma. "Tidak ada yang namanya sampah."

"Kyousuke..."

"Apa?"

"Untuk apa kita hidup?" Tenma mengangkat kepalanya, Tsurugi tertegun. Ada kilatan. Kilatan rasa sedih, kesal, beban, marah, semuanya ada di mata sapphire itu. Dan Kyousuke tahu untuk siapa itu ditujukan.

Sang Pencipta.

" Rasanya... coba kau pikirkan, Kyousuke. Masing-masing dari kita sudah punya takdir. Tuhanlah sutradaranya. Manusia sang pemeran utama, makhluk hidup lainnya sebagai figuran. Untuk apa hidup kalau semua sudah direncakan? Apa kita ini pion? "

Lagi-lagi semua itu, dijawab dengan kalimat "Aku tak tahu".

Tenma kecewa, Kyousuke menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Seburuk itukah pandanganmu terhadap kehidupan?"

"Kau yang tak pernah mengalaminya, mana pernah tahu."

Kyousuke merapatkan syal merah Tenma, pelan. Tenma adalah bocah, namun sangat rapuh. Disentuh sedikit saja, dia akan pecah berkeping-keping sampai tak berbentuk, tak bisa disatukan kembali.

Tsurugi muda memang tak tahu menahu tentang pahitnya dunia. Bukan, bukan tak tahu sama sekali. Dia tidak bisa menyamakan 'kepahitan' versi dirinya dengan 'kepahitan' versi Tenma. Sangat jauh berbeda.

Dan disinilah dia. Mencoba untuk menjadi penawar 'kepahitan' Tenma. Pemuda bermata senja itu pun tidak tahu kenapa ia mencoba menjadi 'teman' si bocah tan. Tertarik? Tidak. Kasihan? Kata terlarang dalam kamusnya. Jadi, atas dasar apa dia ingin membuat Tenma merubah pandangannya terhadap hidup? Atas dasar apa dia mati-matian mencegah Tenma melakukan harm-self?

Tsurugi tidak tahu.

Bahkan di saat zaman maju seperti ini pun, masih banyak diksi 'Tak tahu' untuk sebuah ketidakpastian.

Dia sudah bertanya padaNya. Tiada jawaban.

Gadis kecil itu terjatuh dari ayunannya, meronta kesakitan di lututnya. Sang kakak datang menghibur dan membantu adiknya. Kyousuke mengajak pulang Tenma yang menatap ke arah dua kakak-beradik itu.

Sama seperti hidup, kita tak tahu kapan kita akan terjatuh, tak tahu siapa, apa, kapan, bagaimana, dimana seseorang membantu kita. Atau bahkan tidak sama sekali.

Kita hanya mengikuti drama, skenario Maha Kuasa, dengan beberapa konflik di dalamnya, berakhir Happy end atau Sad end. Dosa, amal, keberuntungan, cinta, sifat. Semua sudah jelas tertulis.

Dan Tuhan hanya tersenyum rahasia, menerjukan jutaan kejutan untuk hambanya di bumi.

**Xxx**

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya. Sampai kau ada di rumahku."

"Hei, itu bukan kemauanku." Tenma bersungut. Kyousuke tertawa kecil.

Ya, dia tinggal seorang diri. Bukan karena ia sebatang kara seperti Tenma. Itu kemauannya sendiri. Hidup di tengah segala kemewahan Kyoto bukanlah pilihannya. Apalagi menjadi pewaris sebuah grup raksasa. Kebebasannya akan diambil secara paksa.

Aku ingin hidup mandiri, ujarnya saat itu pada Yuuichi. Silahkan kalau nii-chan mau ikut Tou-chan.

Begitulah. Sang ayah membelikannya apartemen, ibunya memasukkannya ke Raimon dan kakak yang mengunjunginya 3 bulan sekali.

Itu lebih dari cukup, dan sekarang ada si surai coklat, yang menemaninya. Atau, merepotkannya?

**7 Januari 2013**

"TENMA! CUKUP, HENTIKAN!"

Tenma tertawa lepas. Beberapa gerakan menyayati diri Tenma. Puas dengan karya seninya. Lengan, pipi, dada, perut, kaki dan nyaris membentuk ukiran pada kejantanannya jika saja Kyousuke tidak melempar pisau itu ke luar jendela, tanpa mempedulikan orang yang berjalan di bawahnya kalau-kalau terkena jatuhan benda tajam itu.

" YAMETTE!" nafas memburu keluar dari seorang Kyousuke. Menampar pipi Tenma yang keadaannya sudah mengkhawatirkan. Kemeja putih terbuka, menampilkan dada harm-selfer yang tersayat-sayat, tanpa celana. Dia menunduk dalam.

Darah merembes keluar. Ia menyeringai. Sakit. Menyenangkan.

"Maaf Kyou." Katanya. "Aku memang tak bisa mengendalikannya"

"Beritahu aku, Tenma." Kyousuke tersungkur, terduduk di hadapan Tenma. "Beritahu aku bagaimana cara menghentikan semua ini." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memeluk Tenma, menaruh kepalanya di bahu kecil pemuda berkulit coklat.

Hati Tenma dingin. Sedingin salju yang baru turun tempo hari.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan, Kyou." Kata Tenma. "Mou ii yo. Lepaskan aku dari sangkar delusimu dan biarkan aku mati sesuai harapanku."

"Tidak akan."

"..."

"Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu."

"Kenapa, Kyousuke?"

Lidah Kyousuke mendadak kelu, karena ia pastikan jawabannya adalah 'Tak Tahu'.

Itulah kesalahan fatalnya.

Tenma menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sayap iblis telah terkembang, merontokkan bulu-bulu putih malaikat. Gencar melakukan serangan pada penyelamatnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyousuke. Kau bukanlah siapa-siapaku. Bukan saudara, teman, sahabat, orang tua atau apapun itu. Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku dengan shinigami. Tangan mereka sudah gatal ingin mencatat namaku di daftar kematian. Biarkan mereka melakukan tugas mulia yang telah dianugerahkan Tuhan."

Tak sedikitpun Kyousuke mendengar celotehan Tenma. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah membuat pertahanan dari sisa-sisa sayap putihnya.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah alasan untuk jawaban atas semua perlakuannya terhadap Tenma.

"Kalau kau tetap melukai dirimu..." Kyousuke membuka bajunya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. "Lukai saja aku."

Jujur, Tenma pun terkejut. Demi dirinya? Kyousuke merelakan tubuh mulusnya untuk dilukai Tenma? Apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh ini? Terlalu kasihankah ia pada makhluk berlumur dosa seperti Tenma? Kenapa dia mau mengorbankan segalanya untuk bocah yang sudah membunuh keluarganya sendiri?

Dibawanya jari-jemari Tenma menelusuri dada putih pucat miliknya. Benar-benar halus.

Dan Tenma melakukannya. Dia melakukan perintah dari Kyousuke. Tidak ada benda tajam, hanya kuku dan gigi yang membuat ukiran indah di setiap inci tubuh Kyousuke. Merasakan intisari merah keluar dari setiap sobekan kulit yang dibuat oleh si mata sapphire. Hanya ada erangan sakit tertahan dari Kyousuke.

Setiap desiran, setiap gigitan, Kyousuke menikmatinya. Atau dirinya memang seorang masokis? Atau dia kasihan pada bocah ini?

Entahlah...

Nafsu yang mempermainkannya saat itu.

**Xxx**

**7 Februari 2014**

"KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!"

Setengah berlari, Kyousuke berkali-kali mengumpat. Merutuk dirinya, kenapa ia begitu ceroboh meninggalkan kunci duplikat di apartemen miliknya. Anak itu, si bocah tan itu, sudah tidak ada. Yang tertinggal adalah ujung pensil yang grafitnya tampak berwarna kemerahan. Darah.

Kyousuke menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Diedarkannya seluruh pandangan ke setiap jangkauan matanya.

Menghilang, bocah itu menghilang.

Sudah ia bertanya pada teman-teman sekolahnya. "Apakah kau melihat pemuda seumuranku dengan surai coklat dan tanduk kecil?" semua dijawab dengan gelengan.

Kyousuke terus berlari sembari meneriakkan nama kecil si pemuda. Tenma.

Ketika jam kota Inazuma berdentang, ia sadar. Jam 11 malam. Sudah lama ia mencari, kenapa anak itu tak kunjung ditemukan? Timbunan salju membentuk sebuah tapak kaki, miliknya. Seakan cuaca tak mengerti segala gundah gulana Kyousuke, ia sengaja menjatuhkan benda-benda putih lembut dari atas langit. Dia sudah menerima peringatan dari Kinako, tetangga baik hati yang memberitahukannya kalau terjadi badai salju malam ini.

**Uso yo uso zenbu uso nano...**

Langkahnya kemdian terhenti.

**kudaranai ne yametakute mado kara kao dashite sa ****  
****tsumaranai ne akite kite SHINU yuuki mo nai desho ****  
****kudaranai ne yametakute tesuji ni chuusha sashite sa **

Lagu itu, lagu itu dinyanyikan dengan nada pelan, lirih, menjelaskan bahwa sang pesenandung menyimpan segala kesedihan, keputusasaan...

Dan Kyousuke, mau tak mau mengikuti asal nada tersebut. Ia hafal, tahu itu. Ketika manik senjanya melihat seorang sapphire bermata hampa dan bibir bergerak pelan terbungkus hanya dengan mantel putih, tanpa aba-aba, sebuah nama lepas dari pita suaranya, begitu saja,

Tenma...

Deja vu. Tenma kembali ditarik dalam hangatnya Kyousuke saat ia akan mengulangi perbuatannya. Hanya hening. Hening dan sepi. Tenma tidak tahu kenapa ia masih ingin berada di dalam pelukan Kyousuke. Ingin merasakan. Ingin lebih lama lagi. Hei, tunggu, kenapa dia begini?

Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda ini datang? Kenapa? Bukankah Tuhan sudah muak dengan tingkahnya? Begitu juga dengan dia kan? Apa? Apa alasan ia –Kyousuke –datang mencari bocah tengik ini?

Tenma menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada Kyousuke. Meremas baju bagian depannya.

"Apa maumu, Kyousuke?"

"..."

"Harusnya kau bahagia karena tidak ada lagi bocah bebal yang mengotori harimu, merusak hidupmu, melukai setiap kepingan hatimu, dan –"

"Diamlah, bodoh."

"Aku tak akan diam sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Tenma mengangkat kepala dan menatap Kyousuke nyalang. "Jangan berpura-pura jadi malaikat kau, sialan. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Tenma mengeluarkan cutter dan melukai lengan putih yang memeluknya erat. Kyousuke berjengit. Tapi, tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, kau bukan siapa-siapa diriku. Harusnya kau paham akan hal itu."

Kyousuke tak bergeming.

"

"Kalau begitu jawab aku. Kenapa kau mau menyelamatkanku?"

"AKU TAK BUTUH ALASAN UNTUK MENYELAMATKANMU, DASAR BODOH. KAU ADALAH MANUSIA, KAU BUKAN SAMPAH, BUKAN PENDOSA. KAU CUMA MANUSIA YANG INGIN HIDUP! BOHONG KALAU KAU BILANG INGIN MATI! KAU INGIN HIDUP KAN?"

Kata-kata yang cukup menohok Tenma.

"AKU MUAK DENGAN KATA-KATAMU YANG BERBICARA, "INGIN MATI, MATI, LEBIH BAIK MELUKAI DIRI SENDIRI" !KAU HANYA TAK MENEMUKAN TEMPAT UNTUK BERBAGI SEDIHMU!"

Pertahanan sapphire luntur. Kenapa dia harus menipu diri sendiri? Memangnya kau cukup kuat, Tenma? Atau kau ingin terlihat keren? Kau hanya bocah berumur jagung.

Digenggamnya kuat kaus Kyousuke. Dan menyadari jika dia tak memakai baju hangat untuk melindungi diri dari puncak musim dingin. Merasa bersalah? Sangat.

"Hiduplah." Kata Kyousuke lirih. "Tak ada orang yang tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini. Kau berkata tidak ada? Jadi yang merawatmu tiga bulan terakhir ini siapa? Aku membutuhkan hiburan daripada melewati hariku tanpa kemenarikan sama sekali."

"Bohong. Kalau aku hiburanmu, kau harusnya bersantai menikmatinya. Bukan sibuk mengurusnya." Kata Tenma tersenyum.

"Ya, kau hiburan yang merepotkan. Yang penting –"

"Aku membutuhkanmu?"

"Jangan coba-coba memotong perkataanku lagi bocah. Lagipula, kau itu terlalu geer."

"Tapi, boleh aku bergantung padamu?"

"Tentu saja."

_Tentu, Tuhan selalu adil..._

_Tergantung darimana kau melihatnya..._

_Dan kehangatan itu selalu ada kapanpun kau membutuhkannya..._

_Ketika kau memelukku_

_Ketika mengenggam erat tanganku_

_Ketika bibir kita bertaut..._

_Ada apa? Kau sedang bersedih?_

_Jangan khawatir. Akan kupinjamkan bahuku untuk kau basahkan dengan air mata._

_Kenapa? Kau marah?_

_Jangan bimbang. Kupinjamkan dadaku untuk kau pukul dengan amarahmu._

_Apa yang terjadi? Kau merasa takut?_

_Jangan takut. Kupinjamkan kedua lenganku agar kau bisa berlindung._

_Hn? Kau bertanya kenapa manusia diciptakan?_

_Hanya Dia yang berkuasa atas segala sesuatu dan kelak kita akan mengetahuinya nanti_

_Dan saat Tuhan bercerita di surgaNya tentang alasan kita diciptakan _

_Kupastikan kau berada di sisiku, dengarkan dengan baik dan kau akan tersenyum puas..._

_At least, the angel's understand..._

**Pada akhirnya, malaikat mengerti..**

"_I will go to the earth right now."_

"**Saya akan pergi ke bumi"**

"_Why?" said God_

"**Kenapa?" kata Tuhan.**

"_I wanna be their guard, forever. Until they separated by death."_

"**Saya ingin menjadi pelindung mereka, selamanya. Sampai mereka terpisahkan oleh kematian."**

"**With Pleasure."**

**-End-**

Ah... ga nyadar bikin ff baru lagi..

Boku wa jitsu ni baka da ne? :3 _ _)/

Dadah, leave the comment please... #lemes


End file.
